Best friend sleep overs!
by SPlover187
Summary: Clyde and Craig have some... interesting... sleep overs. CREEK! (Clyde ships it hard...) Rated T for later chapters!
1. Chapter 1

**First chapter is based when the were in 4th grade and Craig came out to Clyde.**

**This is a really weird fanfiction idea I got at like 2 in the morning...**

**Please R&R!**

**I don't own South Park!**

* * *

"Hey Clyde?" Craig asked as he shoved a taco in his mouth. The 4th grader was staying the night at Clyde's house and so far they had only played video games and ate half a dozen tacos. A normal sleep over for the two.

"Hmm?" Clyde looked at Craig, chewing on the taco already in his mouth.

"You're my best friend right?" Craig asked once he swallowed his taco.

"Of course!" He smiled.

"So... If I told you a secret, you would keep it?" Craig asked nervously.

Clyde, realizing that this was a serious topic, put down his half eaten taco and nodded.

"I think... I have a crush on some one..." Craig started quietly, staring at the table.

"Really? Who?" Clyde smiled slightly.

"... Tweek." Craig said, almost a whisper.

Clyde's eyes widened. "Tweek? But he's a..."

"Guy. I know." Craig didn't look up, now wishing he didn't say anything.

There was a long pause, which Craig broke with a sigh. "Are you going to tell all the guys I'm gay now?"

"No." Clyde said quietly.

Craig looked up at him. "Y-youre not?"

"Why would I do that?" He smiled. "Its the first secret you've ever told me! My lips are sealed!"

Craig smiled. "Thanks Clyde..."

"No problem dude." Clyde said as his mom came in the room, with more taco's. "YES! MORE TACOS!" Clyde said excitedly as he grabbed another taco.

Craig grabbed one too. "Thank you Mrs. Donovan." He took a bite. "Your tacos are the best!"

"Agreed!" Clyde smiled and practically inhaled his.

* * *

**Next Chapter is based in their senior year! And it'll be longer...**

**I will update soon!**

**R&R?**


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter is longer then the first!**

**WARNING: Tweek wears reading glasses and hes cute!**

**A bit of Shakespeare in here because Clyde is just into that kind of stuff.**

**I dont own south park!**

* * *

It was 8 years after Craig came out of the closet to Clyde. They were now 17 years old, having a sleep over. It was a normal sleep over full of video games and pizza. No tacos. Clyde hadn't ate a taco since his mom died. He said no ones taco's were as good as her's.

Craig won the racing game they were playing and Clyde pouted. "You cheated!"

"Did not." He smirked, because he had indeed cheated.

"HOW DID YOU GET SO MANY BOOSTS THEN!?" Clyde whined.

Craig sighed and flipped him off. "Because im magic."

"Bull shit! You cheated!" Clyde pouted more.

"Stop pouting." Craig rolled his eyes.

"Admit you cheated!" Clyde said, still pouting.

"Okay, I cheated." Craig shrugged.

"you suck. now buy me a soda!" His pout turned into a smile.

"Why should I?" Craig asked as he started to reset the game.

"Because you cheated!" Clyde grabbed Craig's remote and tossed it away from him. "You owe me!"

Craig sighed and flipped him off. "Fuck you."

"Craaaaaaaaaaig!" Clyde whined.

"Shut up. I'll buy you a soda." He sighed and got up, going to the door.

"YES!" Clyde got up and ran out to Craig's car.

They went to the store and ended up buying 4 bags of chips, 20 different types of candies, and 4 sodas. On the way back to Clyde's house Clyde noticed that they were about to pass Tweek's street.

"Dude... Have you told Tweek you like him yet?" Clyde asked.

"Hell no." Craig said. He still liked Tweek. But he was scared to admit it.

"What? Are you scared?" Clyde said with a smirk.

Craig moved a hand from the steering wheel and flipped Clyde off. "No."

"Then let's go tell him! Right now!" Clyde said excitedly.

"It's almost midnight!" Craig rolled his eyes.

"So!? He never sleeps!" Clyde defended. "Turn left!" He pointed at tweeks road that was just ahead the left.

"No way." Craig rolled his eyes again.

"Come on Craig!" Clyde whined.

"Fuck you. I'm not doing it." Craig growled, throwing up his middle finger.

"Turn left!" Clyde said again.

"No!" Craig said, still going straight. They were about to pass the street and Craig hoped that once they passed it Clyde would shut up.

"Do it or I'll tell him!" Clyde yelled. "I'll text him right now!"

Craig bit his lip. "I fucking hate you..." He muttered as he turned left, going down Tweek's street.

Craig drove down Tweek's street, parking in front of the blondes neighbor's house. They walked out into Tweek's drive way and Clyde started pushing him to tweek. "Go on romeo!"

"Romeo?" Craig raised an eyebrow, talking quieter now that thet were close to tweeks house. He had to pick the lock to tweeks gate. The blonde was extremely paranoid and had paid over 50 dollars on a lock so this was going to take a few minutes. Even for Craig Tucker, who was taught how to pick locks from Kenny.

"Ya! Go up to Juilet's window!" Clyde chuckled. "He's probably saying 'O Craig, Craig! Wherefore art thou Craig?' right now!"

Craig flipped him off. "I highly doubt Tweek sits around quoting Shakespeare, Clyde. Besides... He's not juliet."

Clyde raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"He's that one chick that Romeo likes but she doesn't like him." Craig said with a small frown.

"You mean Rosaline?" he said, slightly to quick.

Craig looked at him. "Are you sure you're not gay? How do you know this crap?" He smirked.

"Shut up and pick the lock!" Clyde said, blushing brightly.

Craig rolled his eyes and finished it up. "Okay... I should probably do this alone..." He started his walk to Tweek's window.

"Remember!" Clyde called at him in a loud whisper. "But soft, what light through yonder window breaks? It is the east, and Juliet is the sun. Arise, fair sun, and kill the envious moon, Who is already sick and pale with grief. That thou, her maid, art far more fair than she. The brightness of her cheek would shame those stars. As daylight doth a lamp; her eye in heaven. Would through the airy region stream so bright. That birds would sing and think it were not night."

Craig couldn't help but laugh. "You're so fucking gay, Clyde. Oh my god." Then he went quiet, noticing Tweek's light was on. He walked up to it and pecked inside.

Tweek was inside, sitting on his bed reading a book and drinking coffee. It took Craig a second to realize that Tweek was wearing his reading glasses. Tweek NEVER wore those. He thought the glasses looked dumb on him but Craig thought they were cute.

Though he never had the balls to tell him.

Craig took in a shaky breath, then tapped on Tweek's window just loud enough for Tweek to hear.

* * *

**R&R Please! I love it! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Final chapter!**

**Warnig: Terribly written make out scene ahead.**

**I don't own South PArk!**

* * *

When Tweek heard Craig tap on his window, he jumped about 3 feet in the air with a yelp. He was reacting like Craig punched it. The frightened blonde looked at the window and Craig chuckled and gave him a small wave. Tweek put down his coffee mug and walked over to the window, unlocking it and opening it. "Craig!? What are you doing!? It's 12:03! Oh god! Are you here to murder me or something!?"

Craig couldnt help but smirk. "No. I came here to see you, blondy."

_Besides, if I was going ti murder you why would I tell you?_ he thought.

Even though it was pretty dark out, Craig could see Tweek's face turn a faint shade of red. "Wh-what? Why?"

Craig took in a shaky breath and breathed out, making a small puff of steam in the cold air. He looked up at Tweek. It was weird, looking up at the short blonde. "I... uh..." Craig started. But he couldn't finish, his heart was pounding in his chest. His hands were starting to tremble and his eyes couldn't focus on anything. "Um... I came to say that I... uuh..."

Tweek raised an eyebrow. "Craig? Are you... okay?"

Craig nodded. "I'm fine." What the heck was going on? Was he... Nervous? No. Craig Tucker never got nervous. He didn't care what other people thought and there was nothing to ever be nervous about. Yet he was nervous. He really liked tweek and was scared he was going to turn him down. Scared this would ruin their friendship.

_Just suck it up and tell him, Craig!_ the voice in his head yelled.

"O-ok.." He said more to the voice then Tweek. He looked up at Tweek, trying his best to look confident. He was going to do this. And it was going to be romantic. Just like Romeo and Juliet. Craig took in a breath. Preparing for the most romantic thing he's ever done.

"I like you." Is all that came out. God. Being romantic is hard.

Tweek's face turned deep red. "You what!?" He squeaked out.

"I like you Tweek... Like you know... Like like... Boyfriend like." Craig started to mess with the hem on his jacket, becoming nervous again.

"You do?" Tweek said, less squeaky and more calm.

Craig nodded, unable to look Tweek in the eyes. Here it comes. The turn down. The whole "I don't want it to ruin our friendship" speech. Or the "I'm not like that" speech which Craig was really hoping wasn't coming.

But instead, Craig felt two hands grabbed his coat collar and pull him closer to the window. He gasped as he saw Tweek's face, which was practically glowing from his blush, came closer to his until their lips were touching. Craig's brain had shut off, he was unable to react. When he didn't kiss back Tweek pulled away, but not completely. He was still holding Craig's collar and their faces were now centimeters apart.

"I-I'm sorry Craig! Was that to f-fast?" He asked, worry in his voice.

"No..." Craig smirked and quickly closed th space between him and Tweek, making their lips touch again.

Tweek kissed back, and after a few seconds he opened his mouth slightly, obviously hesitant about it. Craig slid his tongue in Tweek's mouth. Their tongues wrestled each other in slow motion and Tweek let out a soft moan into Craig's mouth, causing Craig to get goose bumps. After a while of this, Tweek pulled away slowly. He was still blushing and Craig was now blushing too.

They were silent for a while. Tweek was the one to break the silence. "So... are we... Boyfriends now?" He asked.

Craig smirked. "Well I like you. You obviously like me. I don't see why not!"

Tweek smiled and opened his mouth to say something, but Clyde's voice filled the night air suddenly.

"CRAIG! YOU SHOULD PROBABLY BE USING A CONDOM! YOU DON'T WANT TO GIVE TWEEK AIDS!"

Craig and Tweek booth blushed bright red again. "Clydes here?" Tweek asked.

"Yeah... I should probably go back to him..." He sighed. "By the way, i don't have aids. Clyde is just a fucking idiot."

Tweek giggled. "I figured... You go back to Clyde... We can hang gout tomorrow if you want." He smiled.

Craig nodded. "I'd love to hang out... I'll text ya, kay?" He pressed a short and sweet kiss to Tweek's lips.

Tweek smiled more and nodded. "Okay. Night Craig!"

"Night Tweekers." Craig smiled, then walked back to his car.

* * *

**WOAH! ****That's it****! Okay! Bye now!**

**R&R**


End file.
